


Reality Check

by BlueberriesV



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Mirror AU, Comatose Katsuki Yuuri, Drama, Ice Skating, Jealousy, M/M, Science Fiction, Technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberriesV/pseuds/BlueberriesV
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is left waiting endlessly for his beloved husband to wake up following an accident that causes Yuuri to fall in a coma.After months of hopeless wishing, a strange man shows up and offers Viktor an opportunity of a lifetime that allows Yuuri to transfer his consciousness into Viktor's own head.





	1. Chapter 1

“Yuuri.”

The familiar sound of nurses and doctors bustling around filled the air. At this point, the blaring noises of the chattering people from the hospital was a comfort. An insistent racket he was used to from visiting his husband everyday.

His beautiful husband laid there on the white bed, his face as still as it has been for the last few months. The snow white room only illuminated Yuuri’s soft features. Despite the long days of weariness and stress that was only grinding away Viktor’s vibrant features, Yuuri was just as lovely as the day Viktor had met him.

With his long eyelashes, smooth lips and velvet complexion, Yuuri looked simply sensational. Each time Viktor would walk in, he would have his breath knocked out of him by how incredible Yuuri looked, despite lying on the bed unresponsively for many weeks now.

In contrast to Yuuri’s youthful appearance, Viktor could feel himself wither away from the strain of keeping it together. His concerns of Yuuri was starting to project itself in his image. From the dark circles, lackluster skin and his rumpled clothing. The most awful issue was his thinning hairline that only continued to grow worse after Yuuri’s hospitalization, causing him more stress.

Yet Yuuri laid there peacefully, unaware of Viktor’s troubles and worries, stuck in a coma.

“It’s been three months since you’ve fallen into a coma...” Viktor whispered, biting into his dry lips pensively.

Sometimes, as romantic and tacky as it sounded, Viktor wished that he could wake his husband with only a kiss. Of course he locked lips with Yuuri plenty of times since the accident and hoped it would wake him up. Instead, nothing had happened.

No sound. No twitch. Not even a change in the heart monitor.

Life wasn’t anything like Sleeping Beauty. It was a distant dream for Viktor to wake Yuuri up with a true love’s kiss, a fantasy that only Georgi would fancy. But he wasn’t like Georgi, who believed in such theatrics.

“The assignments for the Grand Prix series are coming up in four weeks. It’ll be out on May 26.”

Viktor murmured quietly, holding Yuuri’s soft hand in his own. He twisted the gold ring on Yuuri’s finger, smiling sadly when the ring glinted brightly, reflecting the sunlight. Not too long ago, it was also reflecting the aspirations and goals the two had.

Yuuri had proposed to him with intentions of winning gold. A striving goal that Viktor had hoped to see as his fiance and coach. The second season with Viktor as his coach, Yuuri had delivered his promise and won gold at the Grand Prix Final of 2017.

Then, they had married a month after Yuuri’s win. It was a beautiful ceremony in Payangan, Bali. The mountains, forests and tropical gardens made it an exotic view. Many of their friends and family had been there, all congratulating them for their marriage. It was a wedding that had come straight out of a Disney movie.

After speaking their vows, Viktor had made Yuuri one more oath as they slipped their new gold rings onto each other’s fingers.

Viktor declared he was going to beat Yuuri’s world record on the free skate program and then, he was going to win gold at the Grand Prix Final of 2018. When Viktor had whispered this, he could see the competitive spark flaring up in Yuuri’s eyes. In response, Yuuri had grinned in excitement and whispered, “We’ll see,” in reply.

The zealous response had Viktor shivering in anticipation and he had grinned back. He was set on winning but if he lost to Yuuri in the next GPF, Viktor would still be pleased. After all, he was a proud coach of the best student in the world.

But now, it was just wistful wishing. A victory without Yuuri was an undesirable one.

“Yurio said he was going to rip me into pieces if I don’t skate one last time.”

Viktor had mentioned his plans of retiring to Yakov and unfortunately, Yuri had overheard him and shouted at him in disapproval. Viktor had stood there passively at the ice rink, exhausted out of his mind from overstaying his visit at the hospital, while Yurio had spat insults towards him. Eventually, Yakov had stopped Yuri and demanded Viktor to go home and sleep.

Viktor had only returned back to the hospital, where Yuuri continued to lay motionlessly, before passing out on a nearby couch. To this day, Viktor still hasn’t announced his retirement officially.

“But I’m going to withdrawal from figure skating. I’m already at the ripe age of retirement and I can’t imagine skating in another competition without you by my side.”

Viktor stared down at Yuuri solemnly and bent down, leaving a soft kiss on his husband’s forehead. He moved back, face drooping mournfully when he was greeted by the same untroubled face as the previous days.

“Please wake up soon.”

Then, as one last effort, Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hands tightly, hoping for a reaction. _Anything._ But nothing happened. With a resigned sigh, Viktor stood up, gazing down at his husband miserably.

“Goodnight, Yuuri. I love you.”

  
\---

 

It was two weeks before the announcement of assignments when Viktor’s usual routine at the hospital changed. He was sitting in his usual spot besides Yuuri’s bed, staring endlessly with dull eyes at his husband for hours when a man in a fancy suit walked in.

The arrival of the man set off alarm bells in Viktor’s head instantly. Viktor glanced away from the presumptuous man with a sullen frown, reaching for Yuuri’s hand in comfort. The way Yuuri’s hand laid lifelessly in his palm didn’t do much to console Viktor.

With a clench to his teeth, Viktor glared wearily at the man.

Usually, the only people that came up to him in suits were the ones that wanted to talk to Viktor about burial arrangements. The first time he had listened, Viktor physically felt sick to his stomach and puked into a nearby trashcan once the person had left.

“I’m not interested in hearing any funeral plans.” Viktor grumbled irritably, eyes narrowing at the thought of ending Yuuri’s life. “I don’t have any intentions of pulling the plug on my husband.”

“I’m not here to talk about your husband’s death.” The man said with a scorning smirk, his jeering tone ruffling Viktor. The man’s egotistical attitude was unsettling him. “I’m here to talk about his revival!”

Viktor stared at the man with mistrustful blue eyes, as he shifted to the right in his chair to block Yuuri’s face. He didn’t like the guy. The elaborate attire of the man wasn’t similar to the required clothing apparel of the hospital staff. So there was no way he was a medic professional.

“Get out.” Viktor stated coldly, not in the mood to hear bullshit lies of miracle treatments. “You’re not a doctor which means you’re not worth my time.”

Viktor sharply turned away from the man, fully intending to ignore the stranger until he left the room. His strained expression died down once he placed his gaze on Yuuri, who continued to sleep contently. His blue eyes softened as he reached for his husband’s hand and pressed a tender kiss against his knuckles.

“You’re not even going to listen to me? How rude.” The man whined at him but Viktor could hear the mocking tone in his voice. Despite the urge to kick the guy out of the room, Viktor stayed silent, gripping Yuuri’s hand even more tightly.

The sound of footsteps headed his direction caused Viktor to tense up, his body once again growing taut. The man sauntered across the room, placing himself in a seat on the opposite side of Yuuri. Viktor glowered at the man, who looked at him smugly.

“Since you’re not even giving me a chance to speak, I guess I’ll just sit here.”

“I’m going to find a nurse.”

Viktor stood up curtly, his hands curled up into fists, desperately wanting to just punch the man in the face. However, he had an image to maintain for the public and Viktor Nikiforov does not display any gestures of violence. He was always calm and composed, even when he did lose his temper.

“I was actually given permission to be here. Don’t you want to hear what I have to say?”

“Fine.” Viktor hissed angrily, before demanding him to speak. If the man was allowed to be here, then maybe he was able to help Yuuri. “Talk.”

“I’m a representative from Neuro R&D for TCKR. We have a project that could be of interest to someone in your position. It’s been tested on a numerous amount of people and the results are miraculous. If you allow us, we’ll be able to help Yuuri.”

“What is _this_ project?” Viktor questioned suspiciously, simply not trusting the man’s eerie smile. “Will Yuuri be able to wake up again?”

“So the scientists at TCKR have been working on digitally extracting a consciousness out of one brain and kind of rehousing it in a host brain. If it works, Yuuri will be able to wake up but not as himself.” The man informed him, gesturing wildly with his hands, as if it will help Viktor understand him properly.

However, Viktor was lost. He had no idea what the man was telling him. It _almost_ sounded like the man wanted permission for Viktor to transfer Yuuri into another body. But Viktor must’ve heard wrong. That sort of thing wasn’t possible at all.

It sounded like something straight out of a science fiction movie.

“What does that even mean?” Viktor muttered in confusion, furrowing his eyebrows. The man needed to simplify his words better.

“So humans only use forty percent of their brain capacity and that means there is sixty percent of free space. That means if we use our new compression technique, we can fit another whole consciousness in that unused room.”

“If this does happen, where are you going to put Yuuri’s consciousness?” Viktor asked with a scornful snort, deciding to humor the man by playing along. This was all complete shit. There was no way any of this could happen.

“Well, we’ll take Yuuri’s consciousness from his broken shell of a body and place him inside your head. If you agree to this, Yuuri will be a passenger but from the inside of your brain. He’ll be able to see what you see. Feel what you feel. Every _single_ sensation of yours, he’ll experience just the same. Yuuri can live again.”

Viktor sat there in silence, eyes wide in disbelief as he stared at the man, who only looked back at him with a confident smile.

Viktor broke the stillness in the room by laughing out harshly, his bitterness evident as he continued to yowl in hysterics. He could almost cry with incredulity at the man’s words. It was the most bullcrap that he was fed in his entire lifetime. He would be better off believing that Santa Claus existed than this nonsense.

“I’m guessing you don’t believe me.” The man smirked, not looking troubled by Viktor’s unconvinced reaction.

“Of course not.”

Viktor bit back scathingly, wiping the tears that welled up in his eyes from his fit of hysterics. He then snarled at the man resentfully.

“This isn’t some futuristic world where we live with flying cars, time travel or aliens. This is _real life_ where if your husband decides to fall in a fucking coma, he won’t wake back up because that’s _not_ what our technology is capable of.”

He wished the world was like that but unfortunately, it wasn’t. Viktor stopped believing in such silly dreams a long time ago.

The man hummed in amusement at Viktor’s words, smirk growing more arrogant. The urge to smack the shit out of the guy was starting to grow stronger. Viktor wanted to beat the smug look out of his face.

“What if it is? I’ve read the news and watched the media. Apparently, they’re claiming that your husband is brain dead. This might be your only option. I mean, don’t you want to hear Yuuri talk to you again?”

At the man’s words, Viktor glanced down at Yuuri. His heart ached sharply at the sight. Of course Viktor would give _anything_ to hear his husband speak to him again. However, he wanted to see and feel Yuuri as well. His large brown eyes, his gentle smile and his warm hugs.

Despite his deep yearning to do so, Viktor simply couldn’t trust this man. However, he couldnt deny the fact there was a slight trace of interest in him at the proposal.

“What about his body?”

“There’s no hope for his body. At this point, Yuuri Katsuki’s body is just useless. An empty husk that’s only containing his consciousness!” The man exclaimed exaggeratedly, rolling his eyes at Viktor’s question.

At the man’s insensitive remark, Viktor glowered at the man. Yuuri was _not_ useless. He was gorgeous, inside and out. However, despite the harsh words, Viktor knew there was some truth to the man’s declaration.

The doctors and nurses had told him there was no hope for Katsuki Yuuri. He was a dropped case, merely a vegetable that depended on machines to breath and live. It had only been three months but everyone except Viktor had seemed to move on.

Yuuri’s family had given up. They had tried pleading Viktor to give up and stop wasting his money on Yuuri. They tried telling him the same thing that everyone had said. The _exact_ thing that was said from the professionals, media and friends.

Yuuri wasn’t waking up anytime soon.

He was gone from the world.

Though, as Yuuri’s spouse, he had the first option on whether or not to pull the plug.

“But think about the benefits! You could skate with your husband again.” The man breathed out, before tapping his forehead repeatedly with his index finger. “He’ll be in your head, feeling the same sensations as you, while you skate your way to victory. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Viktor glanced down at Yuuri, feeling hesitant. That actually did sound nice. He will have the chance of completing his vow to Yuuri, who would be able to experience it with him. They’ll both have a chance to win gold.

If he were to do this, Yuuri would have to understand. There were no other options for him. This would be Yuuri’s only chance to _live_ again.

“There has been other successful stories.” The man whispered and pulled out his business card to hand to Viktor, who looked over it silently.  

“What’s the cost?”  

It didn’t matter how much it costed. Viktor had a lot of money in the world and he would spend all of it for Yuuri if he had to. It didn’t matter if people thought he was insane for spending it on someone that they believed was dead, Viktor would sell his soul for Yuuri.

“Nothing, it’ll be entirely free. It's all courtesy from the sponsors who adore figure skating’s favorite couple.”

Viktor narrowed his eyes at the man. He didn’t know that the guy had connections to his sponsors. They were the reason why Viktor had the money he had. They had funded him during all of his competitions. His sponsors were also all from Russia.

He was stunned to hear that any of them were willing to help Yuuri out, his _Japanese_ husband.

“Which sponsors?”

“Hmm. Aleksei Smirnov, Ivan Pavlov, Diana Vadimovna and Kirochka Lebedev.” The man droned lazily, before smiling at Viktor’s surprised expression. “You recognize their names?”

Of course Viktor had recognized their names. They were his biggest sponsors and Yakov had to drill into him that he had to please them in every way possible or else his skating career would be on the line.

“Judging from the look on your face, you do.” The man stood up, smirking at Viktor, before declaring. “It’s clear you need some time to reflect about this whole proposition. It’s a bit too much to take in all at once.”

The man strolled towards the exit, before pausing at the door, flashing Viktor one last shit-eating grin.

“Think about it.”

Then, he had left, leaving Viktor alone with Yuuri. Furrowing his eyebrows together tensely, Viktor flipped the business card, frowning at the name. There was also a number and company the man was representing.

_Rolo Haynes._

 

\---

 

A few days later, Viktor had yielded and called the number on the business card. After a tough day at the hospital, Viktor felt like he had no other choices. The doctors and nurses had been brutal to him, repeating the same words they had told him every _single_ day.

Katsuki Yuuri can’t be saved. He has no chance of ever waking up.

There were a few rings before the call went through. Viktor didn’t give the man an opportunity to speak.

“I’ve made my decision.”

Viktor breathed out harshly, his grim expression projecting into his bleak tone. He felt like he was being driven to a corner. As of now, he had no other hope besides the man that went by the name, Rolo Haynes.

“I want to transfer Yuuri’s consciousness into my head.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on a fluffy, cute T-rated one-shot when the need for angst hit me and I couldn't even muster up the motivation to continue my adorable, little story so I returned to this story I kinda forgotten about. Oh well... :')

Viktor was seated in one of the rooms in the hospital, sitting tensely on a recliner chair. He kept a cautious gaze on everyone that scrambled around in the room. It didn't matter if the person walking around was a doctor, nurse or even that Rolo Haynes who claimed he had the magical cure, Viktor decided he was going to keep a close eye on everyone.

However, he was the most attentive to Yuuri Katsuki, who was seated to his right, blissfully unaware of what was about to befall to him. His gorgeous husband, who would soon be a mere voice in his head. The entire idea of it evoked a sense of anxiety in Viktor, as it caused him to rattle his hands in agitation, tapping the sides of his chair to a rhythm of a silent song in his head.

It’s been months since Viktor had really felt nervous about anything but sitting here was the most nerve-wracking moment of his life. The way Yuuri laid there in the chair, his face lax, with his body slackened back heedlessly, only made Viktor want to dig his hands into his gray strands of hair and pull hard in crippling stress. 

However, Viktor didn't need to be losing any more of his hair so he kept to rapping his fingers against the chair. After all, it was very much like the moment Viktor had shoved his tiny feet into skates and performed for an audience for the first time of his life. It has been long but Viktor's experienced anxiety before.

As one of the doctors came up to Yuuri with an object in his hand that looked like a pen with a sharp needle, Viktor stared at him warily. The knot in his stomach continued to tighten until he felt like he was going to projectile his lunch.

The needle was huge and it was long too. They were going to stick that sharp object into Yuuri’s head and then, they were going to inject it into Viktor's brain. They were going transfer his husband's consciousness into Viktor’s head. After today, Viktor won’t be able to see Yuuri in the flesh ever again. Instead, Yuuri will be in his mind, communicating with him.

For some reason, the thought of it was starting to make Viktor nauseated.

“Wait. Can I say something to Yuuri before you do it?” Viktor said abruptly, furrowing his eyebrows in worry, staring at the doctor who was about to plunge the object into Yuuri's oblivious body.

It felt strangely wrong to not say any parting words to Yuuri before. There might be a chance of something going wrong and he didn't want Yuuri to accidentally pass away without Viktor having a chance to tell Yuuri he loved him one last time.

The doctor narrowed his eyes, before pulling back the object away from Yuuri’s head. At the sight, Viktor released a soft sigh of relief. Then, from his seat, Viktor reached for Yuuri’s hand, finding comfort in the warmth that was still emitting from his husband. 

“Yuuri, I don’t know if you can hear me but just know that I love you. I love the way your brown eyes sparkle whenever your head is filled with endless thoughts. I love the way you stare at me with a soft, fond smile whenever you think I can’t see you. I love the way your body fits perfectly into mine whenever I hold you during night. There's so many things I love about you and that includes more than just your appearance.”

Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s hand desperately, wishing that his husband would wake up this last second before there was no turning back for either of them. He didn’t want this to be his last resort for Yuuri but at this point, there was no other options for Viktor.

There was no certain possibility of Yuuri Katsuki ever waking up from his comatose state.

“I love the way you say my name. I love the way you laugh in that light-hearted tone of yours whenever I pull a goofy expression. I love it whenever you stay by my side and talk to me for hours. I don’t care if you stay stuck in my head as a voice. I’m lucky to have you in whatever form I could get you. No matter what happens, I’ll always love you, Yuuri Katsuki. You're my adorable husband forever.”

After prattling on for minutes, Viktor stopped. He breathed in a shuddering breath, his blue eyes moist. The people in the room only stared blankly at him, as if he were a lunatic for babbling endlessly about Yuuri. But even after he had stopped talking, the words continued to flow into his mind like a waterfall. They were a never-ending stream of his attachment to Yuuri.

 _I love you._ The words repeated itself over and over again in Viktor’s head and the adoration he felt for the Japanese male was nearly brimming over the rim. There was never a day Viktor did not come to visit Yuuri without proclaiming his love. If this opportunity had never emerged, Viktor would come see Yuuri for many days to come.

As always, there was no response from Yuuri, who was still in the deep realm of his coma, but Viktor had hope that Yuuri could hear his loving statement. After all, there were many coma patients who woke up telling stories about how they were able to listen to conversations around them. 

Viktor took the moment of silence to breathe in deeply, attempting to calm himself, before releasing his grip on Yuuri’s hand. His heart ached profoundly at the way Yuuri’s hand dropped to the side limply, like a corpse that was still alive. 

With a clenched jaw, Viktor whispered in resignation, “I’m ready.”

The male doctor came up to Yuuri again, bringing the object up to Yuuri’s head. Viktor straightened up a bit in his recliner chair, raising his head so he could watch the man insert the needle into Yuuri’s temple. The needle slid in roughly and if it hurt badly, Yuuri showed no signs.

“Commencing upload procedure,” The doctor uttered monotonously. 

The device in the doctor’s hand beeped, before whirring, causing Viktor to breathe harshly. The next few seconds were tense, as he waited impatiently, fidgeting in his seat in uneasiness. Soon, the device beeped again and the doctor pulled away the sharp object from Yuuri’s head. It looked painful. 

The doctor walked up to him leisurely, condemning Viktor to the fate he had chosen for the both of them. Viktor could only stare at Yuuri silently, anguish engraved plainly in his eyes as he regarded his motionless husband. Yuuri’s body was no more than a dead body. Without his consciousness in his brain, the body of his husband that laid there was empty inside.

“Now moving to download,” The doctor murmured, as he moved in to bring the device with the needle near Viktor’s right temple. Viktor swallowed nervously, eyeing the device with the  _enormous_ needle that contained Yuuri’s consciousness. There was no way this wasn't going to hurt.

Then, there was a sharp pinch that made Viktor gasp out in pain, and he squeezed his eyes closed tightly, gritting his teeth at the agonizing pain that jolted through his head. The device had plunged into his skin, causing him immense torment with the way it felt like there was a knife thrusting violently into his brain, over and over again. It hadn't even been more than a second yet and Viktor desperately wished for it to be over.

“Okay, he’s installed. He’s home.” Viktor could barely process the words, as he continued to lay back against his recliner chair, breathing in large gulps of air in an attempt to compose himself. His skin was drenched in cold sweat and the transferring of Yuuri’s consciousness must’ve only been thirty seconds but to Viktor, it had felt like hours.

Then, there was someone snapping loudly in his face, prompting Viktor to open his eyes groggily. A pained groan rippled through Viktor, as he brought a hand to rub at his throbbing temple. He narrowed his blue eyes questionably at Rolo Haynes, who was leaning over him, with a curious look.

“Yuuri? Can you hear me? If you can, tell Viktor what you see.” The man asked, staring deeply into Viktor’s eyes, as he brought up an apple to his face and began moving it from left to right slowly. Viktor followed the apple with a weary gaze, as he tried to listen if Yuuri would speak in his head.

There hadn’t been a voice yet… But then, just as Viktor had thought it, Yuuri’s small voice announced itself in his head.

_“An… An apple. I… I see an apple.”_

Viktor jolted in shock, blue eyes widening, as a startled gasp ripped out of him. That was Yuuri’s voice that just spoke. Swallowing nervously, Viktor glanced to his right, wondering if somehow Yuuri had managed to wake up and talked. However, Yuuri’s body was still as inert as it was before but the voice was too loud and clear in his mind for it to be a trick. That had to be Yuuri speaking in his head then.

Unbelievable.

“I can hear him. He’s saying apple,” Viktor said in disbelief, darting his surprised eyes onto Rolo, who was staring at him thoughtfully. The man had been right all along, despite Viktor’s diminutive doubt. Yuuri’s consciousness had  _actually_ been able to transfer into his mind.

The sound of Viktor talking must've puzzled Yuuri, who started tossing questions around in fright.

 _“Viktor? Is that you?”_ Yuuri asked fearfully. Viktor almost stopped breathing at the sound of his husband’s panicked voice. It’s been  _too_ long since Viktor has last heard Yuuri. He didn’t know how much his body had craved for Yuuri’s words until that particular moment.  _“Where are you? Why can’t I see you?”_

“You’re in my head. Yuuri, you’re in my head,” Viktor said, before repeating it in incredulity to himself. It was hard for him to believe it as well. The fact that he was hearing Yuuri’s voice in his head was something Viktor only heard about in science fiction movies and books. This shouldn’t even be possible.

 _“What? I'm in your head...?”_ Yuuri claimed in shock, sounding reluctant to trust Viktor’s words. Viktor opened his mouth to explain further, wanting to comfort Yuuri from the abnormal position he had been placed in. 

But before Viktor could say another word, Rolo dropped the apple into Viktor’s hand. He looked up in bewilderment at the older man, who had brought up a hand to his chin in rumination, as he continued to stare down at Viktor, before uttering, “Grip it,” to Viktor. Glancing down to the red apple in his hand, Viktor gripped it tightly in his fist.

 _“I felt that... ”_ Yuuri whispered softly, making Viktor breath out in awe, as he squeezed the fruit harder. Yuuri could feel whatever Viktor was touching. It was hard to wrap his mind around that fact. There was no way this was reality. It couldn’t be.

Viktor had to be dreaming.

“He said he felt that,” Viktor said absently, as he relaxed his hand around the apple and clutched it again. From the shaky gasp that had released itself from Yuuri, he must’ve been experiencing the same stimulation.

“Sensations looking good,” Rolo said, as he peered at someone behind Viktor to confirm Yuuri’s ability to perceive sensations. Then, he glanced back at Viktor and instructed, “Go ahead and take a bite.”

Without a word of disagreement, Viktor complied and brought the ripe apple to his mouth, slowly taking a bite into it. As he munched the piece of fruit, Viktor savored in the crunchy texture of it, as well as the sweet juiciness that bursted into his mouth. He kept the luscious fruit in his mouth much longer than he usually did, simply appreciating the taste. He hoped Yuuri could relish in the apple as well.

Once he swallowed, Yuuri spoke up again.

 _“I… I can taste it. It’s an apple,”_ Yuuri murmured in confusion. Viktor widened his eyes, as he peered down at the apple in surprise. Yuuri was able to taste the same fruit as him. That was simply astonishing to hear.

“You can taste that?” Viktor asked quietly, only hearing a timid,  _“yes,”_ in response. Once it was confirmed, Viktor stated with more certainty, “He can taste it.”

Rolo nodded, as a satisfied smile began growing on his face, creating a vain appearance instead of a pleasant one. It was also oddly ominous, somewhat foreboding to Viktor. However, he ignored the suspicion that arose in him at the egotistical expression.

“Then, it looks like you’re all set,” The man stated as he took the apple from Viktor’s hand and took a step back. Then, he held out his other free hand in front of Viktor's face. “Oh, but first, hand me your phone and be sure to have it unlocked.”

“My phone? Why?” Viktor asked, but willingly handed the man his unlocked phone nonetheless.

He was still swamped with astonishment over the the very notion that Yuuri was living in his head. Though, there hasn’t been any other words from Yuuri except for whenever Rolo was questioning him. He pondered on whether Yuuri was still trying to understand the situation that was occurring. Viktor was still trying to wrap his mind around it himself. 

After five minutes of tampering, the man finally returned Viktor’s phone to him.

“What’s with this app?” Viktor murmured, knitting his eyebrows together in perplexion at his phone screen. There were two options in display, a pause button and a play button. He didn’t tap on any of the options because he didn’t want to risk doing anything strange.

“It’s connected to Yuuri’s consciousness.” When Viktor only narrowed his eyes at the man, confusion furrowing his eyebrows further, Rolo explained himself further. “It’s for whenever you’re going through a rough patch with your husband and decide you want to place him on pause for a moment of peace. For example, if you want a vacation break from the griping wife in your head screaming at all your life choices twenty-four seven.”

Viktor’s uncertain stare morphed into a fuming glare, provoked by the Rolo’s austere words. Viktor made certain that the man could see his animosity over the advice but was severely displeased by the insulting chortle that released from Rolo’s mouth when he saw Viktor’s heated look.

“That’s inhumane. I won’t do something like that,” Viktor bit out harshly, disturbed by the cruel suggestion.

“Whatever you say,” The man said with a scoff. Viktor wanted to rip the smirk right out of the man’s face. Just like the first time Viktor had met him, Rolo Haynes was just as infuriating today. “Just understand that I’ve been through this a few times before. Sometimes, having someone in your head is a little overbearing. Intrusive, I might say.”

“Sure,” Viktor said flatly, as he tucked his phone in his back pocket. He didn’t delete the application right then and there but he’ll be sure to do so later. He didn’t need anything as awful as the app on his phone. He wasn’t going to ever need a break from Yuuri. Not ever.

Viktor had already gone through so long without his lovely Yuuri by his side. He didn’t even want there to be a minute without him.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then. Enjoy living your fairytale life with your husband. And don’t worry about the body, the nurses will take care of it.” The man waved at him nonchalantly, smiling in amusement at the stern expression on Viktor’s face. “You have my business card if you ever need to contact me again.”

"I won't!" Viktor called out after him.

As Rolo Haynes strolled out the door, Viktor trailed after the man with an unfriendly stare. He’ll be sure not to contact the man ever again. The man struck Viktor as an odd person, leaving the Russian wary of him. He didn’t trust the man, especially with the way an aggravating smirk always seemed to creep lazily on his face at times.

Once Viktor was left in the room, with a few wandering staff, he found himself flickering his eyes back to Yuuri’s listless body. Discomfort crawled up Viktor’s body, leaving his skin dawdling with feelings of perturbation. The longer he stared at his husband’s sedated face, the more troubled Viktor became. There was a gruesome awareness that was slowly beginning to dawn on Viktor as he continued to study Yuuri. There was no coming back from this. Yuuri will no longer be able to wake up in his own body.

Staring at Yuuri’s dead body was a crucial mistake on Viktor’s part, partially because he had already forgotten that he had another person silently observing through his eyes, heedful of every detail that Viktor was seeing. The sudden sound of Yuuri’s voice trembling in disbelief had startled Viktor out of his occupied thoughts.

 _“Is that my body?”_ Yuuri whispered uneasily, his voice trailing off hesitantly on the last word. 

Viktor jerked his gaze away from Yuuri’s body immediately, staring wide-eyed at the ground, his heart constricting at the horror drenching Yuuri’s voice. He was such a moron to gawk at Yuuri’s body like that. It would take awhile for Yuuri to become accustomed to living in Viktor's head. In fact, it was going to take time for the two of them to grow used to each other.

After all, they were now sharing the same body. Except for the tiny fact that Viktor had all the control with his hands on the front wheel while Yuuri was only a passenger in his vehicle. As of now, there was nothing Viktor could offer but the truth. Even words of comfort would probably be futile at this point.

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri. The doctors told me you were as good as dead,” Viktor uttered faintly, his throat obstructed by his emotions of defeat and frustration at the reminder of it. “I had no other choice.”

The guilt was piercing into Viktor’s chest heavily, twisting around until nothing but sorrow was left in his body. The sound of Yuuri’s terror at the sight of his pliant body had caused Viktor to frown dejectedly, as he directed his eyes to the floor in a fit of melancholy.

But Viktor’s heavy emotions over the circumstances probably did not compare to how Yuuri was feeling. Viktor couldn’t even began to imagine how horrifying it would be to see his own lifeless body after months of being unconscious. Viktor could only scratch the surface of Yuuri’s turmoil over the problematic situation.

When the only voice that was speaking in his mind were his own intrusive thoughts, Viktor continued to talk, hoping Yuuri would reply back to him. Even after Viktor had spoke, Yuuri didn’t answer back. Somehow, it made Viktor oddly nervous, an emotion that he wasn’t used to experiencing.

“They told me there was no hope for you and I was starting to grow desperate. You wouldn’t wake up no matter how many times I visited you.” Visiting Yuuri everyday was his daily routine, even if it were on days he felt like crap and didn’t want to leave his apartment, Viktor always took the time to see his husband. He didn’t want to miss out on the possibility of Yuuri waking up without him by his side. “I missed you so much.”

 _“I miss you too…”_ Yuuri said quietly, a note of melancholy in his tone.  _“And it’s fine, I understand why you did this. Don’t dwell on it too much, Viktor. I can already feel your concern flowing so heavily in here. It aches.”_

“Yuuri…” Viktor whispered, straining his husband’s name. Containing his remorse within himself was beginning to become difficult. The more he talked, the more his grief was spilling into his words. “It’s just been so long since I’ve last talked to you. Let’s just go home and chat like we used to. I’m willing to bet you’re missing a warm hug and kiss from Makkachin.”

 _“Y-Yeah, okay…”_ Yuuri uttered in relief.  _“Viktor, please take me home.”_

 

_\---_

 

Once Viktor returned to his apartment from the hospital, he spent at least an hour embracing Makkachin and basking in her wet, affectionate smooches. The relieved sobs and elated gasps Yuuri released in his head as Makkachin displayed her fondness was worth the drooling mess his face was after his poodle had slobbered all over it.

Then, after Viktor had cleaned himself up thoroughly, he had a long discussion with Yuuri that had lasted hours. They had talked about many issues concerning their past, present, and future. It was only when Viktor was feeling the full strain of his exhaustion that they had began speaking of old memories and vows.

On his bed, Viktor began twisting his ring in contemplation, musing silently to himself as the light reflected off the gold band. Makkachin was snoring loudly by his side and Yuuri was murmuring softly in his head about the silly oath Viktor had made about winning gold at their wedding in Bali. 

But despite Yuuri speaking nostalgically about the old promise like it was now a dream in the far-off distance, the cogwheels began to spin in Viktor’s brain.

When the clock struck midnight, Viktor had his phone pressed up against his ear, calling the one person who would be able to fulfill their dream. It didn’t matter how many times Viktor had already achieved it in the past. With his new set of circumstances, this was a new ambition Viktor was striving to accomplish.

Viktor hoped to win gold one last time for Yuuri.

 

\---

 

“Yakov?”

Viktor asked once his coach had picked up. There was a fatigued grunt that answered him from the older man, while Yuuri stayed silent in his head, most likely as confused as Yakov for the late phone call. 

“Vitya? Why are you calling at midnight? Shouldn't you be sleeping?” Yakov asked wearily.

“I want to come back to skate one more year.” Viktor didn't waste any time in blurting out his desire. There was no point in dawdling the matter when he could state his reason bluntly, especially this late at night. He  _wanted_ to skate so he was going to say it outright. 

 _“Viktor? What are you saying?”_ Yuuri exclaimed in bewilderment, presumably finding the idea unfathomable. However, Viktor didn't answer back to Yuuri, waiting simply to hear Yakov's response.

“Are you sure?” Yakov’s grave voice crackled in his ear. It was stern, reminding Viktor of all the occasions his coach would lecture him, advising him that his decision wasn't the best choice to make. “Vitya, you’re not exactly growing any younger…”

Viktor had realized it for a long time now. He could feel it in the way his bones creaked whenever he landed on one foot from a heavy jump or the way his body would be sore for hours after performing a routine. He couldn’t skate as effortlessly as he once did. Viktor wasn’t in his youth anymore.

These days, there were so many young skaters that were upping their jump and performance component to surpass Viktor's skating scores. There was a possibility that Viktor could fail miserably this next skating season. By the time the Grand Prix Final happens, Viktor was going to be twenty-nine.

_But-_

“I don’t care. My age doesn't matter and I don't mind if I earn some injuries on the way. I just _need_  to do one last season and I  _need_ to win gold.”

It wasn’t too late to prepare himself for the new skating season. The assignments for the Grand Prix series weren't even out yet. He could set out and push himself harder. Add some new components in his programs and perform something new for the audience and judges. Surprise everyone. That was his motto. 

Viktor needed to defend Yuuri's title with a gold medal of his own. 

“What brought on this change? The last time we talked, all you could blabber on about was retiring,” Yakov said stiffly, disapproval set in his tone. Viktor didn’t understand why though. He thought Yakov would’ve endorsed his choice. The old man had always wanted Viktor to skate no matter his age. 

“Yuuri… I want to do this for Yuuri,” Viktor said. "We can talk more tommorow, Yakov. I'll see you at the rink."

Viktor hung up, before placing his phone on the nightstand. A startled gasp echoed in Viktor’s head, Yuuri's disbelief over his decision apparent. Once again, Viktor gazed down at his ring finger, feeling his heart clench at the blissful recollection that his gleaming ring brought to him. Back to a time where they were at their happiest. 

“Yuuri, let’s win gold together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally had this to be three chapters but somehow, I can't seem to write long chapters these days so I'm not sure about the amount of chapters anymore. But we'll see as we continue. Also, I'm not sure I'm going to use all the tags I have anymore so I'll add and remove some tags as I continue to update this.
> 
> I would love to know thoughts on this concept so lemme know? :)


End file.
